Smoke
|-|Human= |-|Cyborg= |-|Revenant= Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C Name: Smoke; real name is Tomas Vrbada Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Cyborg (Original timeline); Human/Enenra (Alternate timeline), Ninja Assassin | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert martial artist, Smoke Manipulation, Logia Intangibility, Teleportation, Can inflict internal damage, Has limited mind control with his gas, Invisibility | Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated Kano, Sektor, Reptile, Kitana and Shang Tsung morphed as Bi-Han in MK9) | Town level '(Damaged Raiden and fought with Johnny Cage, Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs) 'Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes and reactions (Defeated Reptile in MK9 and kept up with Takeda Takahashi and Jacqui Briggs) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ Durability: Town level | Town level (Immortality makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman. Potentially limitless as a cyborg (Seeing as he's just a cyborg that doesn't need any rest or nourishment) | Limitless Range: Several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His kunai Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant, and AI level as a cyborg Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spear: Smoke would send out a rope tipped with a Kunai at the end to impale the victim and pull them through the air towards him. In his cyborg form, Smoke would catapult a trident-like spear from his chest rather than his arm. Teleport Punch: Smoke teleports behind his opponent, punching them in the head. This is taken from Scorpion. Leg Takedown: Smoke trips the opponent with a leg scissor takedown. Smokeycut: Smoke goes underground and then teleports under the opponent, performing a vertical uppercut, hitting them on the way up. Air Throw: While in the air, Smoke grabs the opponent and throws them back on the ground. Invisibility: Smoke disappears while a puff of smoke helps him become invisible. *'Vanish:' Turns Smoke completely invisible. Smoke Away/Smoke Towards: Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forwards or backwards. *'Phase Away/Phase Towards:' Smoke dashes at a longer distance with increased invincibility. Teleport: Smoke disappears, then reappears punching the opponent in the back and in front of them. *'Smokeport:' In addition to the two hits, Smoke will jump down from above and attack the opponent. Smoke Cloud: Smoke throws a smoke projectile at his opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to Smoke, where they are vulnerable to attack, similar to Noob Saibot's Black Hole. *'Smoke Bomb:' The smoke column goes higher, can trap mid-air opponents and hit (but not teleport) opponents when they are laying down. Shake: Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. *'Vibration:' Not only can it counter projectile but it can now counter most melee attacks with the exception of low melee attacks and X-Rays. Burn Out: Smoke teleport-punches his opponent, then runs behind them and delivers a German Suplex which slams the opponent's head onto the ground, breaking their skull and neck. Then, while they are trying to get up, Smoke kicks them in the face, breaking their skull even more. Key: Human/Cyborg | Revenant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Undeads Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Assassins Category:Air Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7